<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Soobin-centric one shots by CrazyIsComingBaby (FairySoobin)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054685">Soobin-centric one shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairySoobin/pseuds/CrazyIsComingBaby'>CrazyIsComingBaby (FairySoobin)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Choi Beomgyu, Alpha Choi Yeonjun, Alpha Kang Taehyun, Arin and seokjin and minhyuk and soobin are siblings, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Beta Huening Kai, Choi Soobin-Centric, M/M, Omega Choi Soobin, Protective txt members, Sick Soobin, bad boy soobin who is actually a fluff ball, kid txt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:21:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairySoobin/pseuds/CrazyIsComingBaby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapters so far:</p><p>1) Sick Day</p><p>2) Bad Boy?</p><p>3) Young Knights</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Request</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Requesting</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>How to request:</p><p>I take both SFW and NSWF requests.</p><p>Obviously it's soobin centric as in the title so just leave a small description of what you want and I'll try my best to write it. I will also take txt centric with a focus on soobin as well. </p><p>Things I won't write (I might add to the list later) :</p><p>Top! Soobin</p><p>Scat</p><p>:D</p><p>Leave your requests in the comments. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sick day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>god I wish there were more Soobin centric stories out there ;-;<br/>Sick Soobin trying to hide it until he can’t? The others not understanding until it’s too late? 🥺🥺</p><p>@MVforVictory</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soobin felt like a truck was constantly ramming into his skull. His head hurt so bad it caused him to tear up. Not to mention the ache that was flowing all through out his body that made his limbs feel like lead.</p><p>"What a wonderful start for today," he thought bitterly.</p><p>As usual his roommate, beomgyu, was still fast asleep which he envied him for. He carefully and slowly sat up on his bed wincing as the pulsing in his head increased.</p><p>He whimpered at the pain, he was never coherent when he was sick, often needed to be cared for and showered with attention. He really wanted his eomma or appa right now or even one of his older siblings.</p><p>He was used to being taken care of when he was sick back at home as he was their baby but he wasn't the baby here.</p><p>He was a leader and the second oldest so he vowed to himself that he would keep it a secret. It was a bad idea, he knew if he told them they would fuss over him and take care of him but some sense of deluded responsibility stopped him.</p><p>He grabbed onto the railing of their bunk bed and hauled himself up. That was not the right thing to do because as soon as he stood upright a wave of dizziness crashed onto him.</p><p>His knees buckled and soobin kept himself from falling onto the floor by clutching onto the pole like a life line.</p><p>As he breathed in to try and calm down he was hit by a bout of nausea. He scrambled on his weak legs to throw himself to their bathroom outside. He tried really hard not to bump into any thing as to not wake the others as he closed the door behind him.</p><p>Soobin flung himself onto the ground and heaved as he threw up. His tears finally spilled as he was bent over the bowl, throwing up everything that was in his stomach.</p><p>He wiped his mouth with a piece of tissue and leaned on the side of the tub. He silently cried as he realised he wasn't gonna be able to survive today's schedule.</p><p>He felt a burning sensation in his throat  again and bent back over the bowl. Only bile came up, there was nothing else in his tummy but that.</p><p>He took a shower after he felt like he wouldn't fall or throw up again. He carefully stepped out wrapping his lithe body in a towel and brushing his teeth.</p><p>After slippeing back into his room and dressing in one of the huge shirts he may or may not have stolen from his ning ning which fell to his knees, completely engulfing him.</p><p>A pair of black joggers completed his outfit and he quietly stepped out of the room. Silently he padded his way to the kitchen carefully as not to upset his tummy.</p><p>He glanced at the time on the clock nailed to the wall, its hand showed that it was only 5 am when he should be still asleep. He didn't need to be awake till 7 but his body decided to rebel.</p><p>He made a cup of warm tea, his eomma always gave him this whenever he threw up and it worked wonders.</p><p>Once finished he went to their couch and smushed himself against Tubin, curling his body towards it. His feet were all the way up to his chin as he slowly sipped the warm tea.</p><p>Halfway through drinking he began to feel drowsy so he placed the cup on the table in front him. Sleepiness took over and he welcomed the incoming blackness great fully.</p><p>Soobin woke up again feeling even worse than he did the first time if that was even possible, his head was pounding again but now he could hear all the loud voices of his members bouncing off the wall. Quiet whimpers fell from his lips as he tried to block it out.</p><p>"Soobin are you ready, we need to leave!!" yelled yeonjun.</p><p>The four other members had woken up late so they hadn't realized that soobin was already ready and was sleeping on the couch.</p><p>They saw him walking slowly towards them but paid no attention to it as they were all busy trying to get out the house.</p><p>They pushed him out the door and into the car. Soobin nearly fell multiple times down the stairs and on the curb where their car was.<br/>He closed his eyes to stop the tears and his pounding headache. The other four calmed down once they all got in and were on the way to the building.</p><p>All of them were surprisingly silent on the way, normally soobin would be trying to throw himself at one of them to shower them with affection, usually the two maknaes but kai saw that he was sleeping so he didn't bother to ask him anything.</p><p>Soobin was in fact not asleep; rather he was trying to stop his body from moving so it lessened all the movement from the car.</p><p>While he was secretly in pain the others were all on their phones, oblivious to soobin's predicament.</p><p>They had arrived at the building and soobin realised with dread that they would only be dancing today. Why couldn't it have been vocal practices or something at least then the only thing he'd be worried about is making his headache worse.</p><p>When they had arrived his stomach had seemed to take pity on him and settle down, refusing to eat lunch unless he wanted to risk his tummy not agreeing to it.</p><p>Maybe he can do this, it's only 6 hours. Soobin could do this.</p><p>___====____</p><p>He couldn't do this. It had only been an hour and half since they'd started and soobin felt like he was actually gonna die.</p><p>The five were on a short break and he wanted to puke out his nonexistent breakfast and lunch. He was leaning against the mirror taking in short breathes as he felt faint. Not to mention the music rattled his head.</p><p>The others were somehow in aware of how bad soobin was, all preoccupied by their phone or going over the moves.</p><p>It wasn't until beomgyu wanted to go bother soobin that he realized something was wrong. He kneeled gently to the male on the floor and whispered a "binnie, are you okay?"</p><p>He was surprised when soobin didn't respond by words rather, a wet sob was his answer. He panicked as he saw the elders unusually pale face streaming with tears. His eyes were rimmed with red as the tears seemed limitless.</p><p>He yelled at the others to help but quickly apologised when soobin let out a whimper. He softly cooed at him, mumurming sweet nothings to soothe him.</p><p>He saw his hyung and maknaes coming towards them, faces painted with concern.</p><p>"What's wrong with soobinie?" demanded yeonjun who was shushed by beomgyu to lower his voice.</p><p>"I don't know I was just coming to bother him when I saw him crying," explained the boy.</p><p>Kai and Taehyun frowned at that, both grabbing one of Soobin's hands to hold.</p><p>The eldest gently turned soobin's head away from where he had tucked it into beomgyu neck to face him.</p><p>" Hey baby, can you tell junie what hurts, can binnie do that for us," he cooed gently.</p><p>Soobin sniffles weakly, the tears going strong but nodded.</p><p>"Binnie's head hurt and-and his tummy wants to come out," he whispered while pouting, his doll eyes sparkly with tears. He spoke in third person which was one of soobin's many adorable traits that they found out.</p><p>He only spoke like that when he was either sick or stressed out from all their schedules plus all his leader duties.</p><p>Whenever this happens they all tend to baby him, it's like he became a different person, he would have a childlike and innocent spark in his eyes and his speech also changed with it.</p><p>The maknaes would even be allowed to speak informally to him when he's like this and usually when they try to manhandle him he yells for them to stop but like this he allows them, giggling cutely when he's thrown over kai's shoulder or piggybacked by taehyun who went to the gym with soobin in mind.</p><p>They didn't know why he went like that but they frankly didn't care because they adored both sides of him and would do a thing for him.</p><p>That's why they were so angry at themselves that they didn't realize their baby was in pain despite all the warnings. From beomgyu from not seeing him in bed, or kai not speaking up when he saw something was different in the car or when he refused lunch.</p><p>However they pushed all those thoughts aside and focused on soobin. Yeonjun told taehyun to go tell the manager that they would be taking soobin home cause he wasn't feeling well.</p><p>As he scrambled out the room he motioned for kai to pick up soobin. He carefully took him in a bridal pose and frowned at how light he was but he would save it for later.</p><p>Yeonjun ransacked his bag and pulled out a pair of dark sunglasses and silencing headphones he always kept on him.<br/>In the meanwhile beomgyu was cleaning up the practice room had everyone's stuff and was waiting by the door.</p><p>Taehyun had came back to the room in less than 3 minutes and told them that a car was downstairs for them. He grabbed half of the bags from beomgyu and the all left the building.</p><p>In the car soobin snuggled into kai who gently rubbed his tummy to comfort him. They were all worried but were calm enough now that they were going back home and that their binnie had stopped crying.</p><p>Kai carried him to his room where he was laid down and they immediately started to help him. Taehyun had gone to get pain relieving tablets while yeonjun made a simple broth for him to eat.</p><p>When taehyun came back and placed the medicine on a table both maknaes set out to change soobin and bath him. They ran a bath and gently ran a soapy cloth all along his lithe body. Kai gently massaged his head to wash his hair, relieving the pain for a moment.<br/>The two of them let soobin play with the bubbles for a bit as he seemed fascinated by them before he started to scrunch his nose, a clear sign to them that the pain was coming back.</p><p>They washed all the soap away before drying him off and changing him into the outfit beomgyu laid out. His favourite purple sweater along with a pair of black shorts and long socks that they enjoyed sliding up his long legs.</p><p>Beomgyu closed the one set of curtains in their room making it darker much to soobin's relief if the sigh he released was anything when he came back.</p><p>He started to feel really sleepy and was near dreamland when yeonjun came in the room, announcing that he had to eat.</p><p>"Binnie's tired," he whined at them. Yeonjun tsked at him while gently coaxing him with the promise of ice cream later to eat his food, who immediately agreed.</p><p>They took turns feeding him, almost getting into a fight when they heard his slurred giggles. They all promptly cooed in unison before he whined that he was full and he would throw up.</p><p>While unhappy by the more than half full bowl of broth they stopped giving him the tablets to take before letting him sleep.</p><p>Soobin whined when they started moving away, making grabby hands at them wanting someone to stay.</p><p>They all stared at each other, having a silent conversation before it seemed that beomgyu had won. The other three filed out the room telling him to call if anything happened.</p><p>He slid next to soobin wrapping his arms around the slightly older boy who clung onto him.<br/>He hummed gently, his deep voice soothing soobin to sleep as he felt a kiss on his cheek.</p><p>"Get better soon, binnie"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm so sorry for how long i took to write this. T-T i was in a slump for a while but i finally did it. hope you like it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Bad Boy?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A/O/B dynamics</p><p>Omega Soobin who in attempt to mimic his hyung by dressing all edgy has managed to unintentionally get labeled as the bad boy of his school, not that he minds. </p><p>It however caused a rumour that he was an Alpha despite his rather delicate features. Alphas yeonjun, beomgyu and Taehyun and Beta HueningKai don't believe them one bit and loves to tease him. <br/>What happens when its Opposite day and the school finally see his true self? it causes a Soobin simp fest.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this one wasn't a request, rather a self indulgent story.</p><p>warning: there is a scene where a bunch of dudes tried to force themselves onto soobin so if this may trigger you i'd advise you not read it.</p><p>In this one Soobin is the shortest, barely shorter than Taehyun but still rather tall for an omega</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"There he is, late as usual," commented beomgyu to his friends. The three alphas and one beta, kai, watched as they saw the teacher scold a bored looking soobin.</p><p>He had one hip cocked to the side, his expression clearly showing he wasn't paying even the slightest bit attention to the teacher. The boy was dressed in a black turtleneck, along with a leather jacket and black skinny jeans. He had on shiny red lip gloss that emphasised his pouty lips, red eye makeup on the corners of his eye and chains attached to his pants that fell stylishly on his left thigh.</p><p>The boy was an anomaly to the students of BH high-school. Most of the students didn't know what his status was and were too intimidated to ask the boy himself so this led itself to many rumours. Most concluded that the boy was an alpha, despite his, admittedly petite body. He just oozed superiority and despite his somewhat short frame he was given a wide berth from students for the most part.</p><p>Unlike the other students, the four friends were known to always try to rile up the 'bad boy'. From flirting shamelessly with him to get a reaction or picking petty fights with the boy. They were always disappointed because no matter what soobin would not crack and that fascinated them more than anything.</p><p>"Just go to your seat Mr.Choi," sighed their math teacher who rubbed her temples. Soobin just strutted his way behind the four boys and sat down gracefully, sneering at them as they turned in unison to stare at him.</p><p>"What the hell do you want?" he asked them.</p><p>Taehyun smirked at the black haired boy, "Oh nothing, can't we just admire the view," he said as he winked.</p><p>Soobin gave him a look of pure disgust before turning his attention to the teacher, blocking out the menaces.</p><p>Yeonjun and kai snickered at Taehyun who pouted at not getting a response. Beomgyu just patted his back in sympathy. They finally decided to pay attention to class and somehow survived until it was time for lunch.</p><p>The four boys plopped down at their usual table where their other friends were already sitting. They happily greeted minho, hyunjin, changbin and jisung.</p><p>As they all started to make conversation, hueningkai's gaze drifted towards a certain leather clad figure. He saw that he was sitting with some of his friends, felix and chan.</p><p>He always wondered how soobin made friends with them, felix was the complete opposite of soobin, always clad in cute pastel hoodies and pants while chan sported a huge oversized sweater that reached his thighs and covered his fingers as he talked passionately.</p><p>Him and the alphas didn't believe soobin was an alpha one bit, they didn't take on the rumours cause it's always bullshit not to mention his two friends were both omegas themselves. The four of them just didn't know whether he was a beta like himself or a omega.</p><p>Hueningkai was snapped out of his daydream by yeonjun who asked him a question. "What was that hyung?" he asked.</p><p>Yeonjun rolled his eyes fondly at him, "Well I was asking if you wanted to go shopping with us to find clothes for opposite day?"</p><p>Opposite day was an annual tradition in their school, where students dressed up in a completely different way then they usually do. There's even a competition where teachers pick the student with the best outfit, and is the most different from what they usually wear. A cash prize of 300 dollars really gets the students to participate.</p><p>"Hmm, Oh yeah hyung, I'll join you guys," kai answered.</p><p>"Do you think Soobin will participate this year?" asked yeonjun, who was looking over at said boy while rocking back on his chair.</p><p>"Hah! I would pay good money to see that," laughed hyunjin. This caused the table to break out in laughter.</p><p>"What would you pay money to see hyunjinnie?" asked lixie.</p><p>Him, Chan and Soobin were walking to leave the cafeteria and felix overheard them and was curious. Hyunjin and the others minus the 4 txt boys had a blush on their cheeks as they saw Chan and felix.</p><p>They all had crushes on the two cute omegas and were courting them to join their pack. Hyunjin stuttered a bit as he tried to respond.</p><p>Yeonjun took pity on him and looked soobin in the eyes with a smirk on his face.</p><p>"Oh nothing really, just the image of how soobinnie over here would look if he dressed up on opposite day."</p><p>Soobin tsked at him, "In your dreams you bastard."</p><p>"No need to curse sweetie but I understand why you won't join so it's okay," said beomgyu mockingly.</p><p>Soobin raised an eyebrow in question.<br/>"And why is that? '' he asked.</p><p>" Cause you know you can't pull off that cutsey look, so you're just saving yourself from embarrassment," finished taehyun who had his chin in his hand.</p><p>Soobin clenched his teeth in anger, hands balled into fists as he gritted out, "You know what, I wasn't going to do that stupid thing but just wait, tomorrow you better hope you have a good outfit to beat me."</p><p>The four boys were astonished as this was the most reaction they had ever gotten out of the boy but they composed themselves.</p><p>"Ha, I'd like to see you try, how about a little bet," said yeonjun.</p><p>"If you win tomorrow, the four of us will do whatever you want for an entire day." he continued.</p><p>He got shocked looks from minho and the others but the four of them gave no attention to them. Soobin's face morphed into one of contemplation.</p><p>"And if I don't win?"</p><p>"Well you'll have to do what we say for a week." said Hueningkai with a sweet smile on his lips.</p><p>Soobin smirked at the four who weren't expecting that reaction. "Deal, get ready to do whatever I say."</p><p>He turned his head away from the four, a confident smile on his plush lips as he made his way out of the cafeteria. Felix and Chan rushed out goodbyes as they made haste to follow the boy.</p><p>" That was kind of cruel guys," frowned jisung, soobin was one of his crushes friends so he had a small soft spot in all of them. He also hung out with said boy a few times with the rest of his pack and the boy was honestly so cute.</p><p>He would blush easily and they had kind of taken advantage of that, soobin's face had been red the entire day all of them cooing internally at the younger boy.</p><p>"Psh, it's fine, now we'll get to see how bad he looks trying to look cute," said beomgyu.</p><p>Changbin frowned at the four of them, "I think he'll look cute, he's already adorable if you guys tried to get to know him instead of always teasing him," he said.</p><p>The four of them rolled their eyes at their friends. "Yeah, well if he wins tomorrow how about I shave off one of my eyebrows for you guys," said Beomgyu.</p><p>Minho looked up in interest, "You wanna make a bet with that?"</p><p>The four looked at each other, not so sure about this anymore now that one of their eyebrow was at stake. "Nah we're good, we already made a bet for the day," said yeonjun.</p><p>Minho scoffed at them calling them chickens and jisung started to cluck at them. They all burst out into laughter at that and made their way to class as the bell rang.</p><hr/><p>Yeonjun, Beomgyu, taehyun and Kai were walking home together.</p><p>"Do you think we'll lose the bet hyungs?" asked Hueningkai.</p><p>"He may be hot, I'll admit that but I doubt he could pull off a innocent look." Beomgyu stated confidently.</p><p>Kai just hummed back at him. Taehyun decided to add his two cents as well.</p><p>"Innocent and Choi Soobin are two words I never thought I would hear in my life, it seems wrong," he fake shivered to emphasis it and yeonjun joined in, chuckles filled the area as they made their way to the mall.</p><p>"Anyways enough about how hot soobin is let's go shopping! " yelled yeonjun who hooked his arm with kai and beomgyu with taehyun pulling them towards the entrance.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX<br/>Soobin puffed his cheeks in anger as he opened his door to get inside his home.</p><p>His parents watched him with adoring eyes as he stomped his way to the kitchen table, his chunky, studded black platform shoes making noise each step he took. He gently threw his school bag onto the table as he slumped against one of the chairs.</p><p>His alpha mom, who he liked to call mama, went over to him and carded a hand through his silky black hair in a soothing manner. Soobin sighed, tension leaving his body as he shoved his face into his mama's stomach. He felt vibrations and knew she was chuckling at him.</p><p>His mama took his face in her hand as her straight, black bob cut hair curtained the sides of her face. Pretty brown eyes, identical to his own stared right into his own and while he was distracted by them she took the opportunity to smother his face with kisses.</p><p>Soobin giggled as his mama's kisses tickled his face and he was begging for her to stop. "Eomma! Help me, she's gonna eat me and your bunny will no longer exist!"</p><p>His Eomma grinned at the two of them as she got up from her seat, wavy waist length blonde hair swished as she made her way to them. She hip checked her wife who pouted at her while soobin breathed a sigh of relief. The omega woman kissed soobin on his forehead and hugged him.</p><p>"Do you wanna tell your mama and eomma what's wrong bunny?" asked his eomma softly. He peeked one eye out and saw she had a gentle smile on her face which caused him to smile as well.</p><p>However his face took on a look of annoyance as he started to recount his day to his parents.</p><p>".. and those stupid four boys were annoying me again, like usual, throughout the whole day but I had lixie and channie so they made it more bearable." he ranted.</p><p>"Hmm them again, maybe they have a crush on you bunny," teased his Eomma, which in turn earned twin scandalous looks from her wife and son. She laughed aloud at them.</p><p>"They need to find a better way of expressing themselves if that's the case, I'm not letting any of those.. boys.. Anywhere near my baby," stated his mama, who pulled soobin towards her, caging him.</p><p>"Eommaaaaa," whined Soobin who pouted at her, "Don't make those jokes, that's so far from the truth, they even said I'm not cute so I doubt that."</p><p>A fire seemed to light up in the alpha's eyes,"How dare those pups say your not cute, my bunny is the cutest thing in the world," she said while squishing his cheeks.<br/>His eomma frowned hearing this, nobody talked to her baby like this.</p><p>"Anyways tomorrow is opposite day in school and I decided to enter it this time," said soobin to move away from the topic.</p><p>His eomma's eyes lit up as she squealed in delight, clapping her hands, "Oh my baby's gonna look so cute, you can finally wear the clothes you have that you use for dress up with us."</p><p>Soobin smiled at his eomma as she grabbed his hands. He had a whole section of his closet dedicated to cute clothing, from crop tops, to oversized hoodie to thigh high socks and more platform shoes. All in pastel colours of course.<br/>He only wore black, edgy clothing to school because his seokjinnie-hyung used to go through a phase like that when he went to high-school. He admired his hyung since he was a baby and had wanted to be like him, so he had decided to adopt his fashion style even tho he much preferred to be dressed like felix.</p><p>He used to only wear pastel clothing and skirts when he was a kid, his older sister's and brothers' friends used to always pinch his cheek and call him cute. When he had first started to wear dark clothes they all blamed seokjin, who sputtered whenever he was accused.<br/>His eomma nearly grounded him cause her sweet innocent baby didn't want to dress like he used too. They all eventually got used to seeing him like that, only catching glimpses of the cute boy whenever they came to their house.</p><p>His mama was all for the idea even tho she missed it just as much, she realised it stopped alphas from asking her baby out. She was overprotective, sue her, this was her last baby omega pup she had.</p><p>His eyes sparkled as his inner omega came out a bit at the thought of wearing the pretty clothes he owned. Who knows maybe he'd start wearing them from now on, hyung and his friends were always preaching about self-love or acceptance or whatever it was.</p><p>"Well I'm gonna go shower now and do some homework," said soobin as he peeled away from his parents' hug and made his way up the stairs to the his room.</p><p>"When you're finished I need you to go get your siblings, they're having a sleepover with their packs but I need to tell you guys something!" yelled his mama</p><p>"Okay!"</p><p>Soobin opened his door to his room and flopped down on his bed. His room was a pretty light purple colour with gold flowers painted on it, thank you kookie-hyung, his bed had seven different plushies he got as a gift from seokjin-hyung's pack for his 15th birthday (BT21 :) ) as well as a huge blue dolphin from his Arin-noona's pack.</p><p>As shocking as it might sound only seokjin and arin had any younger siblings or even had siblings in the first place in their respective packs so they all tended to spoil him, not to mention he was still a pup in their eyes. If they only knew about the four idiots they would riot. So that's exactly why he didn't, he'd die of embarrassment from their protective antics.</p><p>He stretched his body out letting out a groan as he made his way to the bathroom. He spent like 30 mins just soaking in the bathtub before deciding to wash up and get out. He slid into some pastel pink panties after he dried off along with some baby blue shorts that reached his mid-thigh. He opened his closet door and looked for a pair of white thigh highs with a red stripe on top and threw on a pink hoodie.</p><p>He plopped down by his table on the floor, the carpet feeling soft, and started on his work. He spent about 3 hours on it before he finally finished. He packed his books for tomorrow into his bag along with his homework and set it aside for the morning.</p><p>He stopped for a moment and cocked his head to the side as he watched his black bag with dull silver spikes all over it. He took everything out of the bag and pulled out his white bag with pink zippers and had Ryan key chains dangling from it. He transferred everything into the new bag and nodded his head in satisfaction to the bag.</p><p>He was about to go down stairs and go on his mission to get his siblings for his parents before catching a glimpse of himself in his desk mirror. He touched his black hair, humming to himself.</p><p>"I wonder if seokjinnie-hyung has any more of his purple dye from before," he mumbled to himself. He shrugged, he would ask him when he saw him so he continued on downstairs.</p><p>He saw his mama and eomma on the couch and threw himself on top of their laps. He giggled as they groaned at him it soon turned into shrieks as they tickled him. He rolled onto the ground to get away from their hands.</p><p>He pouted up at them with his pink lips. His mama cooed at him as she used her alpha strength to pick him up from the ground and onto her lap. He curled his hands around her neck and plopped his stocking clad feet onto his eommas lap.</p><p>"Aw baby you look so cute in your outfit, your mommy's pretty baby okay, don't let any stupid alphas tell you anything else, okay." stated his mama as she scented him. He melted into her as she encircled her arms around his tiny waist. They stayed like this for a while, watching whatever action movie was playing, soobin wasn't sure of its name.</p><p>He was starting to feel sleepy his eyes closing when he heard his eomma say she was going to start dinner. He felt her get up and his mama placed him on the couch to lie down. He knocked out as soon as his head hit a cushion. A kiss placed on his chubby cheek.</p><p>He was awoken by a gentle voice. He stirred around for a bit before sitting up. His hair was messy and in all directions and the alpha-omega couple fought the urge to coo.</p><p>He yawned while stretching his arms. He physically shook himself awake causing his parents to laugh at his cuteness. Big doe eyes blinked up at his mama and eomma, silently asking why they woke him up.</p><p>"It's time to wake up bunny, eomma's nearly finished with dinner and we need you to go get your siblings," said his mama.<br/>He nodded his head at her, mumbling out okay. Soobin got up and went to the front door in search of a pair of slippers to wear and closed the door behind him.</p><p>As he walked down the block to Mimi-noona's house to get arin, he waved at the little kids on the block as he passed. The old granny that lived next door to him complimented his outfit despite being shocked at the change.</p><p>"It's nice to see you dressing how you used to soobin-ah, what a pretty omega."she said. Soobin smiled at her and said thanks.</p><p>This continued as all the neighbours who adored the sweet omega, saw his change of clothing. Saying how he finally dresses like how he is.</p><p>He walked up to the door of Mimi-noona's house and knocked on the door. His hands went behind his back as he rocked on his heels waiting for an answer.</p><p>He stilled as the door opened, revealing mimi's parents who gasped as they saw soobin. Soobin looked up at the two males with big eyes, lips forming a cute smile as he jumped into the alpha Kim's arms who caught the boy and spun him around, getting over his shock.</p><p>"Oh well isn't this a nice surprise honey, it's been years since I've seen you dressed like this," asked his omega husband while bringing soobin into a hug.</p><p>"Do I look nice?" asked soobin as he bit his lip nervously and played with the too long sleeves of his hoodie.</p><p>"You look adorable sweetie, it's a nice change," replied the older omega who ushered the younger inside where he was handed a cookie by the alpha. Soobin chirped out a thank you to both of them and munched on the cookie.</p><p>"So what brought out this change?" asked the alpha.</p><p>"Well tomorrow is opposite day and well I usually wear them emo clothing because of seokjin-hyung but I missed wearing cute clothes so I decided to start now. " replied soobin as he finished his cookie.</p><p>His face had crumbs all over which cause the older omega to wipe his face causing soobin to blush.</p><p>" Thank you for the cookie Mr. Kim. Oh I actually came to get arin-noona, mama and eomma want to tell us something," said soobin as he got up.</p><p>"There in Mimi's bedroom just go knock and you'll find her."</p><p>"Thank you!" he kissed both of their cheeks and made his way to go get his sister.</p><p>He stopped in front of a purple door and knocked.</p><p>"Who is it?" yelled a voice from behind the door.</p><p>"It's soobin!" he yelled back smiling when he heard them repeat his name. He yelped as he was pulled into the room and smothered by arin's packmates. He giggled when they finally let him go.</p><p>The 7 girls finally took in his outfit, jaws dropping as they saw his outfit. Binnie, arin and jiho squealed at him, calling him cute. They all collectively cooed at the boy causing his cheeks to burn.</p><p>"I haven't seen you dress like this since seokjin corrupted you," said YooA</p><p>He explained why he was dressed like that to the girls.</p><p>"I remember opposite day, you're definitely gonna win soobinie." stated hyojung confidently.</p><p>"Thank you noona ," said Soobin with a pretty smile.<br/>"Wait a minute did you walk to my house by yourself bunny?" asked Mimi, her inner alpha coming out. The 2 other alphas, YooA and hyojung perked up at this, all of them worried.</p><p>"I did, why?" asked soobin as he tilted his head to the side.<br/>"cute" they all thought</p><p>"Soobin-ah! That's dangerous, it was okay if you were wearing those goth clothing cause you scared people away, heaven knows why cause your adorable, but now you're dressed all cute and anybody would want to defile you!" ranted Mimi with all tye other girls nodding.</p><p>Soobin sweat dropped at their overprotectiveness, hoping when he visited yoongi-hyung they wouldn't be like them. He didn't keep his hopes up for that one.</p><p>" Well nobody is going to defile me noona, all the neighbours would attack them if someone even looked at me or a pup like that," he explained calmly as if he were talking to a bunch of toddlers.</p><p>"Soobin, soobin, soobin, tsk tsk. Just let your noonas take care of you okay, we know what's best for you," said YooA as she wagged a finger at him.</p><p>His real sister, Arin grinned at him, "It's nice that you're finally dressing like how you normally do at home and not trying to imitate seokjin-oppa."</p><p>"I don't even know why you decided to follow him when you could have copied me or even minhyuk-oppa but you just had to choose him," she whined at him while soobin stuck his tongue out at her.</p><p>"Mama and eomma wants to tell us something arin-noona, we gotta go and I still need to get seokjin-hyung," he told them getting up from the ground.</p><p>They all grumbled that the two omegas needed to leave, the girls each kissed arin on the cheek and soobin as well who whined at them to stop. They giggled at the youngest and let the two of them leave.</p><p>" I'll go get hyung, you can go back home," he told her.<br/>Arin tried to go with him but he told her no, he didn't need the over protectiveness of her right now. He pointed out that they were only two houses away and that seokjin would be with him on the way home.</p><p>Arin tried once more before pouting at him and sulked away. He shook his head at her retreating figure before going to yoongi's house and knocking.</p><p>The Mins' had the same reaction as Mimi's parents and cooed at him and complimented him. He thanked them shyly while asking if he could see his brother.<br/>They told him that they were in the pool in their backyard. He made his way to the yard, opening the glass door.</p><p>"Hi hyungs!" chirped soobin as he walked over to seokjin. His hyung's pack was called Bts, soobin had no idea how they came up with the name.</p><p>"Baby!" yelled jimin as he ran to him to hug the boy. Taehyung joined jimin in smothering him causing soobin to giggle.</p><p>"I see you're finally not being corrupted by Seokjin-hyung anymore," teased namjoon.</p><p>This caused the 6 other boys to finally take in soobin's outfit. Taehyung and jimin squealed at him, calling him cute.</p><p>Seokjin, Jungkook and yoongi gasped in shock and tried to cover him.</p><p>" Why are you dressed like that binnie?? Those are too short pants!" yelled seokjin. Yoongi and Jungkook nodded their head in agreement to jin as they went and grabbed a blanket to throw over his legs.</p><p>Soobin watched them with a blank face, and told them he could wear whatever he wanted and threw off the blanket. The 3 of them sulked as they got scolded.</p><p>Hobi smiled at him, " Ignore kookie and yoonie, their being all alpha again and Seokjin-hyung should know but he's being over protective again."</p><p>Soobin smiled at the older beta, then kicked seokjin when the older tried to cover his legs again. He glared at his older brother and told him they needed to go.</p><p>" Mama and eomma wants to talk to us and arin-noona so say goodbye to your boyfriends and let's go."</p><p>He hopped off the ground and kissed jimin and taehyung on the cheek as they pointed to it.</p><p>He latched onto his older brother's arm and waved goodbye as he dragged him out.</p><p>" By auntie and uncle! " he yelled.</p><p>As they walked back home Seokjin kept trying to tie his jacket around soobin's waist and was repeatedly swatted away.</p><p>When they arrived home they saw their parents and Arin talking. The three omegas sat on one couch as they listened to their parents tell them that they would be gone for a few months.</p><p>"Seokjin and Arin I know you guys live with your packs but I just want you guys to check up on your brother while we are gone please." said the alpha woman</p><p>"Of course mama, me and Arin will check up on him, who knows how long he'll survive by himself. I'll cook for him sometimes just so he won't be living on takeout," reassured seokjin.</p><p>Soobin whined at him for that comment and pushed his shoulder. Arin nodded in agreement to the two and they all decided to head to dinner.</p><p>Before Seokjin left to go back to his pack, the youngest in the house stopped him.</p><p>" Do you still have any of that purple dye from your attempt at colouring your hair?" asked soobin.</p><p>Seokjin raised an eyebrow at him but told him he could find it in the bathroom of his old room.</p><p>He opened his mouth to ask why he wanted to know but was cut off when soobin thanked him and ran off upstairs after giving him a hug.</p><p>Soobin skipped to seokjin's old room and took out the dye and went to ask his eomma to help him.</p><hr/><p>The 3 alphas and beta were walking through the gate. Beomgyu and yeonjun dressed in baggy shirts and pants, both didn't mind the look but would much prefer to be dressed in their usual style.<br/>Taehyun had on a plain white dirt tucked into blue denim jeans and huening kai had on a black long sleeve shirt with a huge white skull printed on it, lips painted a dark black colour.</p><p>"Heh I can't wait to see how ridiculous soobin looks, it'll soothe my pain from how I look," snickered beomgyu. They laughed in agreement as yeonjun pushed open the door to their class.</p><p>They stopped abruptly when they realize their classmates were all looking at where they sat, or rather at the person who sat behind them.</p><p>The only word to describe them was angelic. From their fluffy, light purple hair with a bangs that covered their forehead to their pretty pink pouty lips and large doe eyes framed by thin framed gold glasses.</p><p>Not to mention their outfit. They had half the class drooling, whether they be alpha or beta and even some of the omegas. The angel was sitting with their pink stocking clad legs crossed, showcasing how long they were. They had a tight pink skirt on a few shades darker than the stockings clenched at their waist. A cropped pure white hoodie with large sleeves that covered their fingertips was completing their outfit. The few inches of milky skin that was shown teased any one who looked at them.</p><p>All in all the person screamed cute and innocent.</p><p>"Do you guys know who that is?" whispered yeonjun as they made way to their seats. They responded negatively, their hearts beating faster than usual.</p><p>As they took their seat, the four turned to greet the supposed stranger.</p><p>"Are you a new student cutey?" flirted beomgyu as he tried to place a hand on top of theirs.</p><p>The purple haired omega raised his head and looked at them directly, face twisted in disgust. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop flirting with me??"</p><p>The four and everyone in the class froze in shock as they heard him speak, then finally recognised who the angel was.</p><p>"Soobin?!"</p><p>Said boy smirked at them, resting his cheek in a delicate hand on the table, a familiar smirk graced his lips as he laughed at them.</p><p>"you should see the look on your face," taunted him.</p><p>They were speechless as they turned back around while the class broke out in chatter. Their hands clenched in anger and suppressed a growl as they heard some of the alphas say that they never knew that soobin could look like that and that they would tap him if given the chance.</p><p>The talking stopped when the teacher walked in and began taking role. She sighed as she said soobin's name not expecting an answer ans about Mark him late.</p><p>She was stopped by a sweet voice calling out present.<br/>"Oh my Soobin, your on time for class for once," she said ticking present.</p><p>"Well it's opposite day Ms.Kyun,"he replied with a sweet smile, eyes creating crescents.</p><p>The entire class blushed as they saw it including the teachers and the four boys.<br/>She coughed at the unexpected cuteness and continued calling role.</p><p>Through out the entire day soobin shocked all the teachers and students as he was early to every class and diligently took notes. Whispers of how hot and pretty he was circulated, everyone registering that the intimidating boy they thought was an alpha was in reality an omega.</p><p>He had forgone his scent suppressants so his sweet and surprisingly calming scent of lavender and chocolate was released. It was such an intoxicating scent that many of the students seemingly forgot about there fear of him and tried to ask him out.</p><p>Each one was rejected of course but no one could be mad as he pouted his pink lips at them in apology and his soft voice.</p><p>"Wow, he's really trying to win this huh, never thought I'd see the day," remarked minho. The four had once again met up with the others at lunch and were currently talking about soobin.</p><p>"What did i tell, he could be cute if he wanted to but nooo, you just couldn't see what was right in front of you," mocked Changbin</p><p>The four groaned at him, not in the mood for teasing. They growled as they saw another alpha, male this time to over to soobin's table where he sat with a edgy looking felix and chan.</p><p>The watched as they stuttered and blushed through a confession before a dejected look crossed his face, a small part of them lit up in joy at that but was immediately crushed when soobin smiled at him, cooing at the younger alpha who walked away smiling.</p><p>"Who knew he had such a soft side."</p><p>Hyunjin saw them growl and smirked at them, "Oh is someone or should i say someones a little jealous ~"</p><p>They shot him a murderous glare that caused him to shrink a bit but continued to tease them along with his other pack mates.</p><hr/><p>"OH MY GOSH!! YOU LOOK SO CUTEEEE!!" squealed felix as he saw soobin at lunch, going in for a hug.</p><p>Chan smiled at the two, complimenting him.<br/>"You look really pretty Soobin-ah"</p><p>The youngest omega blushed at them, looking away from them as he fiddled with his sleeve.<br/>"You really think so?"</p><p>The two cooed at him and bombarded him with reassurance.</p><p>The three went to lunch and soobin enjoyed all the attention he was getting, all the confessions were getting annoying but it was still opposite day and if he wanted to win he needed to be gentle.</p><p>He whined at the two as the most recent alpha he sent away was out of ear shot, his face buried in the crock of his elbow on the table.</p><p>"Noonas and hyungs were right, I should stick to dark clothes, nobody even confessed to me but now that I changed my clothes and they realize I'm actually a omega they come flocking me."</p><p>The two giggled at the adorable boy, "It's cause you look way more approachable, your so squishy and innocent looking, it's a huge shift from how badass and scary looking your old outfit made you look." told Chan.</p><p>He just continued to pout and finished lunch.<br/>"Did you see yeonjun and them growl at you when that alpha at lunch came up to you?" asked Chan as the trio walked to their next class.</p><p>"Yeah they seemed pretty jealous~" added Felix.</p><p>"Hah as if they'd ever like me, they're probably upset that they know I'm gonna win." he said, rolling his eyes at the impossible thought.</p><p>He didn't know why that thought made him feel sad, his face falling causing chan and felix to worry as they tried to cheer the younger up.</p><p>He gave a weak giggle as they exaggerated their accent as they recounted how their alphas and betas were. They had finally agreed to minho's and his pack courting and were going on their first date this weekend.</p><p>He pouted as he felt something pull in him, he wanted a pack too, he may not seem like the type but he wanted to be cuddled and treated like something special and who weren't afraid of him.</p><p>All these people who confessed to him only did it cause the found him pretty, like his personality that they had feared had disappeared just cause he looked more omega like and delicate.</p><p>It would be a challenge for whoever his future mates would be with his overprotective parents and siblings, not to mention their packs.</p><p>The only people who didn't act any different to his looks or treated him differently were chan and felix and the four idiots besides the little incident from earlier.</p><p>Now that he thought about it, they were the only ones who didn't care about his reputation and would taunt him. He also knew they didn't believe rumours and even defended him when someone tried to blame him for destroying school property.</p><p>He thought about all the times they flirted with him and called him pretty even when he was dressed like a emo boy.</p><p>He could tell they meant it even if they said it in a joking way.</p><p>How their stupid handsome face would be stuck in his head as he ranted about how dumb they were.</p><p>He also secretly enjoyed the moments when they were nice to him, not that he would ever tell anyone. They only did to him when they were by themselves.</p><p>How the admittedly adorable beta would try and rub his belly and he would bat it away but eventually let him. Those puppy eyes of his were to dangerous</p><p>How Yeonjun would get all up in his personal space and coo at him when they were together in Biology, don't tell anyone but he liked it more than he thought he should.</p><p>How Beomgyu would be confused in literally every game they had to play for P.E. It made him laugh whenever he saw his confused face especially that one time they were playing dodgeball and got hit in the face.</p><p>How Taehyun would not even try to bother him when they sat together in English and even helped him with his pronunciation when he saw him struggling.</p><p>His heart clenched and his face heated up as he thought about them. He snapped out of it as they heard the teachers announce who the winner was.</p><p>"I think we all know who is going to win, students," started their home room teacher and the students all glanced at a spaced out soobin.</p><p>His pink lips were jutted out and he noticed all the eyes on him causing the purple haired omega to blush which in turn cause most of the students to as well. They were not used to the supposed bad boy acting cute.</p><p>"Soobin-shi, congratulations! You can collect your prize at the end of the day just go to the secretary's office later,"</p><p>"Yes miss," he said in confirmation, a small smile on his face.</p><p>The four of them paled. They had forgotten the bet, the only thing they felt was anger at horny students and some teachers who kept watching Soobin with lust.</p><p>A pit of jealousy was in their hearts, the only people who used to talk or flirt with soobin was them, all these students were scared of him but now that they saw he wasn't as scary they grew bold</p><p>They hoped Soobin's kindness from today carried on whatever he made them do. .</p><p>He tapped beomgyu's shoulder causing all of them to turn around.</p><p>His angelic face turned into a familiar smirk, both expressions causing a fond and warm feeling in them.</p><p>"I hope you didn't forget about the bettt~~ I won so you know what that means?" he sing songed.</p><p>"You have to do what ever I say," he said giggling like a crazy person but somehow he managed to make it sound cute.</p><p>"Yeah yeah," they grumbled.</p><hr/><p>Soobin was grinning in delight, he won the bet and couldn't wait to be in charge of them for a day. He could be nice and just have them be his personal servant or make them do something embarrassing.</p><p>He skipped to the office and collected his prize money and started to walk to the exist. The school was surprisingly empty as it had no after school activities.</p><p>He flapped his right hand, liking how he couldn't see his hand, only the tips showing.<br/>Unknown to him a group of 3 alphas were waiting to corner him. As he reached their sites they pulled him to them.</p><p>He let out a curse as he shoved himself away from them but was immediately backed into a wall. He wouldn't admit it but he was scared.</p><p>Three alphas all taller than him and much wider towered over him. The tallest one grabbed his chin with his big hand, forcing him to look at their ugly mugs.</p><p>"So the big bad boy was actually a pretty little omega all this time, huh" smirked the one holding him.</p><p>"So what if I'm a omega, it changes nothing," spat Soobin.</p><p>The three laughed at him calling him cute, "Well I always liked them a bit feisty," smirked the one on the left.</p><p>Soobin's eyes widened as he felt two of them grab his arms in a tight grip that stopped him from moving. He tried to kick at them but that earned him a slap across the face.</p><p>"Stop moving you bitch, just be a good little omega and please your alphas," said the one who slapped him.</p><p>"FUCK YOU! SOMEONE HELP ME PLEA-“ yelled Soobin before he was cut off by a hand on his mouth, a hissed order of shutting up whispered at him.</p><p>He continued to yell even while being muffled and kick his legs. He struggled even more as he felt a hand crawl under his skirt and felt another creep under his top.</p><p>He felt helpless, tears brimming in his eyes. His protests faded into tiny whimpers as the tears finally fell off his cheek.<br/>He prayed internally for someone to save him.</p><p>He was about to bite the alphas hand in a last ditch effort when he heard rage filled screaming. He felt all the hands being ripped off him and pulled into a strong chest.</p><p>Soobin looked up through teary eyes to see an angry hueningkai and whimpered, wet hiccups escaping him. The beta saw this and immediately softened his features and cradled soobin closer. Shoving his head into his scent gland, even tho he couldn't smell much, Soobin started to calm down as he felt himself being picked up and moved from the area.</p><p>He heard pained screams and felt vicious joy fill him.</p><p>He sat on kai's lap, head still in the crock of hide neck as kai cooed soothingly at him.</p><p>They sat in silence for about 10 mind, kai comforting soobin as they waited for the others to finish beating up the pathetic excuses of alphas.</p><p>He saw the other alphas come towards them, they were all still furious even after taking care of the alphas but one look at how small soobin looked in kai's lap and his tear stained face they pushed it down.</p><p>They surrounded the two and released calming scent that worked like magic on soobin. Any remaining tension had melted away as he sighed.</p><p>"Thank you for saving me," he mumbled into kai's chest.</p><p>"Don't thank us Soobin, those excuses of alpha shouldn't have done what they did," said beomgyu.</p><p>They nodded in agreement as taehyun told him they had called the police and the principal what the other alphas had done.</p><p>Soobin was glad when he heard they got suspended and would have to go to prison for a bit.</p><p>The five of them sat there in silence until soobin opened his mouth to tell them something when they heard soobin's name be called.</p><p>He saw his mama and eomma running to him along with arin and seokjin. He jumped away from kai and barreled into his mama's arm, a new set of tears forming, who hugged him tightly along with the others.</p><p>The four boys watched as soobin was bombarded with questions and affection.</p><p>"Who are they?" asked his eomma after they calmed down.</p><p>"They're the ones who saves me," he replied.</p><p>"Thank you so much" thanked his parents who bowed at them cause the four to become flustered.</p><p>They said it was nothing and introduced themselves when they asked for their names.</p><p>"That sounds awfully familiar," trailed his eomma as she locked eyes with her wife.<br/>A look of recognition crossed their faces, a mischievous smile formed.</p><p>Soobin mumbled an oh no at seeing that and thanked the boys once again a pushed his family away, asking to go home.</p><p>As they made their May to the car his eomma yelled something.</p><p>"I hope to you boys again! “</p><p>“Eomma!"</p><p>Soobin whined at them but dashed away back to the four boys who were blushing a bit.</p><p>He stood in front of them, their taller frames feeling much different from his attackers, it felt comforting.</p><p>"Well since I won you have to do whatever I say."</p><p>They prepared themselves for whatever was task they had to do.</p><p>"Take me on a date. "</p><p>The four clearly wasn't expecting that. They watched soobin as he looked away to the side, his face painted prettily with a blush, plump lips pouting in nervousness as he kicked his feet into the dirt.</p><p>The four smiled at him, they weren't going to waste this opportunity. Today had made them realise that they liked the purple haired omega, jealousy coursed through them whole day and they wanted to tell everyone to back off from what was theirs.</p><p>"Of course, we'd really like that," said yeonjun.</p><p>The lithe omega looked up at them, all their faces had gentle, genuine smiles aimed towards him. He smiled back and packed each of their cheeks before dashing back to his car.</p><p>"You have my number don't forget." that was the last things the dazed boys heard as they froze on the spot.</p><p>He ignored the questions from his siblings and the teasing smile from his parents, a small smile still plastered onto his face.</p><p>He was still tired and scared from earlier and curled into seokjin, grabbing arin's hand for comfort. The car faded into a comfortable silence with a underlying sense of rage but they kept it to themselves so as to not upset soobin.</p><p>He fell asleep and didn't even realize his mama had carried him to bed. He grabbed his phone and saw a message from a contact called "idiot alpha #1"</p><p>"Is Saturday good for you &lt;3"</p><p>"yeah"</p><p>They continued texting when he had been added to a big group with the other 3.</p><p>He spent an hour smiling as he talked with them, finding out the many things they all shared in common.</p><p>He left to go bath to rub off everything from today and put his phone aside.</p><p>He couldn't wait for the weekend.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Young Knights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So, you could do an AU type where instead of his older brother running to protect him from the bad treatment of other children, either the members or Yeonjun Idk.</p><p>Something a little sad maybe but then the members make him feel loved as he gets friends being that very complicated for him.</p><p>(they could be between 6 and 8 years old maybe Yeonjun 9? Something like that)</p><p>Thanks ❤️</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oh my knights whatever shall I do, it seems that I have run out of pie,"Soobin pouted but it quickly turned into a wide grin as he saw yeonjun and beomgyu fight over his empty plate. </p><p>He laughed even harder when kai and taehyun snatched it from them and ran over to the picnic table filled with food. The two elders yelled while getting up to go chase them. </p><p>"Can someone be more whipped than them," chuckled hyunjin as they watched the chase. </p><p>Soobin was left alone with his friends as he watched the four with adoring eyes. </p><p>"Hey, hyung why do you call them knights?" asked Felix with a curious look. </p><p>That caught the attention of the other, all 8 of them wondered where that nickname came from as Soobin always called them that when he wanted something from them. </p><p>Not to mention them calling him their damsel in distress when he whined in embarrassment when he lost something or got scared by nearly everything. </p><p>"Hmm?" mumbled Soobin, turning his head towards them. </p><p>"I guess it started when we were younger," he began. </p><p>The others listened closely, knowing that the five of them were never seen without at least one or the other. It had been like that since middle school all the way to high-school, which was currently having a school wide picnic. </p><p>They always wondered how the met, even minho and hyunjin who had know the quintet the longest didn't know. </p><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>Soobin was a rather pretty child, he had a head full of dark hair, the poutiest lips that was always stained red from lollipops he would get from the teachers for well behaviour and soft pale skin with chubby cheeks. </p><p>Even though he was a boy and contrary to his current height he was rather short, smaller than most of the girls and boys in his class with the tiny body of a 8 year old. </p><p>He was shy, never really going out of his way to talk to his peers, content to read or we'll attempt to read one of the little story books they had in their class. </p><p>Not to mention he was scared of the others. The girls would get mad at him because the other boys would say that he was prettier than all of them. </p><p>They were children who didn't know better and their parents already training their minds that boys were not supposed to be as pretty as him, causing them to isolate him.<br/>
The teachers would try and make him socialise even if he protested. </p><p>Xxxxxx</p><p>The class was filled with chatter as they waited for their teacher to tell them. </p><p>"Alright class, we have a new student. His name is beomgyu treat him well," said the gentle teacher. </p><p>Soobin looked up and saw the new kid being swarmed by the others yet didn't move an inch. He watched as the new kid was welcomed, slightly jealous at him. </p><p>He pushed it away cause it wasn't his fault and he went back to his book not noticing beomgyu's eyes staring at him in awe. </p><p>Xxxxxxxxxx</p><p>"I just saw the prettiest person ever even prettier than my eomma," explained beomgyu to his friends, his hands moving all around. </p><p>He was sitting with yeonjun, kai and taehyun. Yeonjun was older than them at 9 so he was a grade above beomgyu while the other two were a year below him. </p><p>He transferred here because he was the only one who didn't go to BH primary school. They had known each other since diapers because their parents were all best friends but beomgyu had lived further away until his dad got promoted and moved closer to the city. </p><p>"No way! Nobody could be prettier then aunty except my eomma," pouted the seven years kai. </p><p>"It's true, he was really quiet and seemed super smart cause I saw him reading a book all by himself." he retorted. </p><p>"What's his name hyung?"questioned little taehyun. </p><p>He opened his mouth to answer but sheepishly snapped it shut rubbing the back of his neck. </p><p>The other three sighed, knowing that their friend didn't know anything. </p><p>"Hey, look. Let's go meet him and then we'll ask together, he seemed lonely when I left," he said when he saw the looks of disappointment on their tiny faces. </p><p>Xxxxxxxxx</p><p>Soobin hated his teacher. Normally she was kind to him and allowed him to stay inside during lunch so he could avoid the other kids. Today she made him leave his safe spot and took away his book and gently told him to go make some friends. </p><p>Now he stood by a tall tree trying to hide from the world, watching people play with their friends, a longing to join in.</p><p>He sat down and ate the little lunch his appa packed for him. </p><p>When he brought his chopsticks to his lips for the first bite the light suddenly went away. He looked up to find a group of 5 boys from his class surrounding him. </p><p>Soobin shrunk into himself, trying to ignore them. Maybe if he didn't acknowledge them they would go he thought hopefully. </p><p>They didn't, instead the tallest boy there grabbed his lunch from him and when he tried to get up and take it back he was pushed back down. </p><p>"Give me back my lunch please," he spoke quietly. </p><p>"What was that," questioned one of the boys. </p><p>He repeated it again but it came out even quieter. </p><p>"Are you mute or something," laughed one of them. </p><p>"Is the little girl gonna cry," mocked the other. </p><p>"I am not a girl," soobin said, stomping his feet. </p><p>They just laughed at him and continued to taunt him. Soobin's lips started to quiver, tears forming in his big doe eyes. </p><p>"Crybaby! Crybaby!"</p><p>The kids started throwing the lunch they stole from him on his hair causing soobin to gasp and back away. </p><p>"Stop, I'm trying to help you, girls don't like to be dirty so prove that you're not," they smirked, continuing to pelt at him. </p><p>Xxxxxxxx</p><p>"Where is he?" whined the youngest boy as the four reached the playground. </p><p>Beomgyu scanned the area already knowing the best hiding spots and secluded areas thanks to the other kids. </p><p>He lit up when he saw Soobin by the tree but frowned when he saw him being surrounded.<br/>
He watched in disbelief as they there food at him and was angry that no one was stopping them. </p><p>"We have to help him, they're bullying him," exclaimed beomgyu as he pointed out the other to his friends. </p><p>The three gasped at the display not used to seeing this and were quite angry even if they didn't know this, Soobin, nobody deserved that. </p><p>They ran to the tree and yelled at them. </p><p>" Hey get away from soobin you big meanies!" yelled hueningkai waving his little fists along with taehyun as they stood in front of the crying boy. </p><p>The older boys laughed, not taking on the clearly younger kids and telling them to scram even telling beomgyu to leave when he repeated the same thing. </p><p>When they saw yeonjun stepping in front all of them however, their faces paled, he was older than all of them and extremely popular with teachers and students alike. </p><p>"Listen here, you're cowards for picking on someone weaker and smaller than you, how would you like it if I got all my friends to surround you and bully you guys." he reprimanded them crossing his thin arms. </p><p>While they were scared frozen beomgyu and soobin's teacher  came outside and was shocked at the scene in front of her. </p><p>" Soobin-ah! " she picked up the still crying child, and looked at yeonjun for an explanation. </p><p>"We were coming to ask soobin if he wanted to play with us when we saw them throwing food on him and calling him mean names," he spoke in pout up to the teacher who turned a stern glare to the guilty children. </p><p>"All five of you have earned half an hour in the punishment corner. Go get your lunch if you haven't eaten already and sit there." </p><p>She turned to the four other boys and smiled at them motioning them to follow her. </p><p>They waited outside the bathroom while she attempted to remove all the food from the 8-year old's head changing  his top  and wiping his tear stricken face. </p><p>They both walked out with soobin looking everywhere but the boys. </p><p>" Soobin is there something you want to say to them?"</p><p>"Thank you for saving me.." he mumbled cheeks turning a bright red. </p><p>The other kids felt themselves overwhelmed by his cuteness, beomgyu was right when he said he was prettier than his eomma.</p><p>Kai shyly asked if he wanted to play with them causing soobin to snap his neck up in shock, wide eyes trying to search if it was a joke or not. When he saw them waiting for his answer he slowly nodded his head yelping due to the multiple hands grabbing him. </p><p>They took him to the swings and took turns pushing him when they found out he didn't know how to swing by himself. </p><p>Soobin couldn't remember the last turn he laughed so much and wondered if this is what it meant to have friends. If so he wanted them to be his friends forever. </p><p>The four boys were mesmerized the second they had seen him, puppy crushes forming in all of them. </p><p>Xxxxxxx</p><p>"And ever since then they've been competing to get my attention." he finished with a pretty smile on his face. </p><p>The eight boys were stunned that anyone would ever bully this giant, soft sensitive bunny. </p><p>"I'm really glad I met them, they're my knights in shining armour ever since, always protecting me and I will always love them."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>its a short one, hope you enjoy</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>